Another Move: Side Stories
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: These are the side stories to Another Move. Enjoy!
1. Intro

Side Stories 

Side Stories  
Written by LeaMarie Roquet-Rocket

Hello, every one. While writing Another Move I ended up writing some side stories to it, so instead of listing them each under different names and having to have them scattered about the site, I thought I'd try it this way. As always, I don't own The Mighty Ducks: TAS. The only things I own are LeaMarie, and the plots, and anything else that I mention later on during the series. 

Enjoy! 


	2. Night, Bro

Night, Bro

Night, Bro  
LeaMarie F. Roquet-Rocket

    Duke was the only one up in the Pond. The silence wouldn't have bothered him normally but he was waiting. The last few days he'd noticed Lea looking slightly less then awake and the night before he'd seen her leaving the Pond. Not wanting to butt in too much he'd decided against asking her when the other's were around, but Nosedive hardly ever left her alone. 

    Duke suspected Lea was a lot like him, wanting to have some space. Duke had seen her change the subject with such ease and grace that it was what, he'd guessed, she'd done for years. "That girl's got enough mystery to fill ten novels." Duke muttered to himself. The soft "whoosh" of the doors caught his attention. Then, only sound that followed was the rustle of Lea's hair.   
"Duke?" Lea asked suddenly. Duke smiled.  
"How'd you know it was me?" Lea walked over to the couch and sat next to him.  
"You're one of the few people it takes me that long to sense is in the room."  
"So, what's up?" Duke asked.  
"Us?" Duke chuckled.  
"I meant, why are you up?"  
"I...um..." Lea trailed off.  
"Ya don't have to tell me. But is it illegal or are you gonna get hurt?"  
"No...It's not illegal. But it's not totally safe either."  
"Ya probably don't need me to tell yo this but, be careful, k?"  
"I will. Why are you up?" Duke looked at the spot where Lea was, the darkness blocking his sight of her.  
"I..." Duke swallowed. "I was worried about you."  
"You were worried about me?" Duke was surprised at the amount of shock that was in her voice.  
"Of course."  
"Thank you." Duke felt Lea's head on his shoulder. A few seconds later, Lea's breathing evened. Duke waited a few minutes before picking her up and carrying her to bed. 

***

    Duke stood in Lea's doorway watching the peaceful expression on her face. He watched as her face changed into a troubled one. He gently brushed some hair off her face. "Shhh. It's alright, Kitten, I'm here." Lea visibly relaxed. Duke smiled and walked back to the door.  
"I see I'm not the only one who looks in." Duke turned and saw Wildwing standing next to Nosedive's door.  
"Yeah, well..." Duke shrugged.  
"I've got to check on him." Wildwing told him. "I wake up and I just have to make sure that he's here and alright." Duke smiled. "It's part of being a big brother, I guess. Right, Duke?"  
"Huh?"  
"You were looking in at her like I look at Dive." Duke started to protest. "And I saw you protecting her in battle."  
"Lot of good it did. I get taken out, and she lands on her feet."  
"So? We've all been knocked down a couple of times."  
"Wing, I know, but I was, well scared for her. I didn't want her to get hurt. Is that what you go through every time the Kid fights?"  
"Yeah, but I can't lock him up. It'd kill him."  
"He's really outgoin'."  
"So's she." Wildwing noted pointing at Lea's door. "We'd better get some sleep; we've got an early practice in the morning."  
"Right." Wildwing went back to his room. Duke looked back into Lea's room. "Night, Kitten. I'll be in my room if ya need me." Duke told the sleeping form before he shut the door. 

    Author's note: I thought it might be kind of interesting to see Duke acting as Lea's big brother a little more. I mean, after all most young characters, do need some one to look out after them.

    Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. I think you all know that by now. 


	3. Friendship

**

Friendship  
By LeaMarie F. Roquet-Rocket

**

    It was a rare night at the Pond. All but two of the residents were asleep. Nosedive Flashblade and LeaMarie Roquet-Rocket were both sitting on the edge of the roof of the Pond, over looking the city and talking about how it'd taken Dive two hours to talk Lea onto the roof. "So, how ya doing?"   
"So far so good."  
"Really? 'Cuz I can't feel my hand." Lea looked down at her hand crushing Nosedive's.  
"Sorry." Lea started to let go but Dive gave her hand a quick squeeze.  
"It's ok. I use to be afraid of heights too."  
"I'm not really afraid of heights, as much as the sudden stop after falling from them." A comfortable silence engulfed the couple. "Dive, what's it...how?"  
"What's up?"  
"Have you noticed the way Duke acts around me?" Dive stiffened and looked at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's been really protective of me, and the other night he was waiting up for me. Plus I'm _SURE_ he carried me to my room that night."  
"Wing use to do that. Carry me to bed, I mean."  
"Really? Coolness."  
"Think Duke's developing a big brother complex?" Nosedive asked.  
"Don't know. I kinda hope so. It'd be nice to have some one kinda watching out for me here."  
"It's nice sometimes. Wing gets a little annoying at times, though."  
"I know what you mean. My adopted brothers in New York are kind of like that some days. Is it nice having a really brother? I mean one that's related to you by blood?"  
"Yeah. When we were younger Wing would take me to his school. Or out for ice cream. We use to stay up and just talk at night. We don't do that any more. It's like we're both afraid to bring up bad memories." Dive felt Lea squeeze his hand.  
"I know that feeling too." Dive looked over at her and pulled her against him.   
"Thanks."  
"Your skin's cold. Do you want to go in?"  
"No, I'm fine. How about you?"  
"Good."  
"Hey look! The sun's coming up! I haven't seen a sunrise since I left New York!"  
"Wow!" Dive gasped at the sight of the sun's colors. They sat there staring out at the glow until Lea's watch started beeping.  
"Time to get up." Lea whispered.  
"Do we have to?"  
"No, we can stay for a while longer."  
"I'm getting hungry. Want to get something to eat?"   
"Sure. This'll be a first."  
"What?"  
"You beating the others to the table." Nosedive stood up.  
"You like omelets?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Good. I'll make us some." Dive told her as he put his arm around her and led her back into the Pond.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks The Animated Series. I do however own LeaMarie/Lea. She's mine. 


	4. The Hidden Past

The Hidden Past 

The Hidden Past  
LeaMarie F. Roquet-Rocket

Disclaimer/Author's note: Once again, I don't own the Might Ducks. If I did, there would have been many more episodes, then that were aired. I do however own LeaMarie (Lea). And I have no clue if Duke had any brothers or sisters. I've read some fanfics where Duke has a little brother that's a cop, but I have clue if that's on the show, or from the author's imagination. Duke's sister's name just popped into my head when I was writing so I went with it. So I guess in essence I MIGHT own her... 

    Duke sat on his bed staring at the picture in front of him and a small leather bound book in his lap. The photo was of the whole group. Grin was in the back towering over the ever one, with Wildwing, Tanya and Duke were in the next row, Mallory, Nosedive, and Phil in the third, with LeaMarie standing in front of Dive. He had his hands on her shoulders and her right hand was on his. 

    Duke smiled at the small photo. {{Lea reminds me so much of Alice.}} Duke wrote in the book. {{She has the same thirst to be in the action, same determination, and same choice in boys.}} Duke laughed softly. He looked down at the small book he'd been writing in. He continued to write: {{You did always go after the ones with the wit, didn't you? You know, you were the whole reason I ended up in the Brotherhood of the Blade. If that guy hadn't gone after you, I wouldn't have had to kill the leader. Stars knows that, that wasn't my intention. It's just what happened.)) Silent tears slipped out of Duke's eyes and onto the page. {{Oh, Sis, you were my whole world. After Mom and Dad died, we were all we had left in the world. I wish I could've saved you. After that damned Saurian attacked you, the only thing I could think of was getting vengeance for what they'd done to you.}} Dukes mind flashed back to seeing an orange Saurian grabbing up his sister and stealing her away. Duke had searched for weeks after that but never found her. 

    {{After that...I started stealing supplies, giving them to the people, hoping one of them had seen you, or knew where you were. But I never did find you...}} Duke whipped the tears from his eyes. {{Canard found me soon after that, and recruited me for this mission. Who'd thought that after 2 years of living on Earth, I'd find someone who reminds me so much of you? She's so full of life, and energy. But she's so calm too. I honestly don't know how she keeps up with Nosedive. She's got that same love of life that you had. Only she's got a little darkness that you never had. She's got some of the innocents that you had, only it's not as pure.}} Duke sighed. {{I miss you so much Alice. It's so hard to believe you're gone, Little Sister.}} Duke ignored the tears streaming down his face as he pushed the mattress of his bed up a little and removed a crumpled picture. There was a light gray duck with long, dark hair looking up at a younger version of Duke. Her chocolate eyes were shinning with excitement. A knock at the door pulled Duke from his revelry. He quickly shoved the picture and book back under the mattress, and whipped the tears from his eyes and feathers. "Who's there?"  
"It's Lea."   
"Come in." the doors opened and Lea stepped in.  
"Wildwing wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready. Oh, and you're com's not working right or something. We've been trying to call you and it wasn't getting through."  
"Musta have gottn' brokn' in the fight." Duke stated. Lea nodded her head.  
"Come on! We'd better get going before Dive eats all the food!" Lea stated excitedly pulling on Duke's arm. He laughed.  
"Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen." Duke and Lea left the room. [Until I find you again, this will have to do.] Duke thought looking down at the girl clinging to his arm. 


End file.
